Shadow Island
by Nessahh
Summary: Chapter 1 of Shadow Island.It is my very first fanfic!All reviews/constructive critism welcome:) It's going to be a on-going project so many chapters to come.It's about a Duel Tournament set inbetween Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.It's going to have good*fingers crossed*play-by-play duels in it!Rated for swearing and future chapters will more than likely contain Yaoi cus yeah:)
1. Chapter 1

Yugi woke up with a stretch and a big yawn. _'Urgh, school today.'_ he thought. At least he'd get chance to see his friends. He was working in the game shop on weekends and after school to help Gramps out. He's been finding it difficult to manage on his own after what Pegasus did to him during duelist kingdom. Yugi felt it was his responsibility to help. Even though now he rarely got the chance to see everyone. He peeled back the covers on his bed lazily rubbing his large eyes. Realizing he had already overslept, he quickly got dressed into his dark blue school uniform and rushed downstairs. Where is Grandpa was already sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Gramps!" Yugi smiled to him cheerfully.

"Morning Yugi. Oh! This letter came for you today. It looks rather important." Grandpa said handing over a small golden envelope. Yugi held it in is hands for a while. The front was hand written in beautiful calligraphy, he stared at the way each letter was perfectly formed pondering about it. He turned it over and noticed it had and old-fashioned red wax seal on the back of it. The wax seal seemed to have initials on it. _'SM'_... Yugi wondered who that could be. He looked up to see Grandpa was anxious to see what was inside. Yugi broke the seal on the back and tore open the golden envelope. He pulled out its contents.

"That's odd... Just a blank piece of paper!" Yugi said confused.

"Is there nothing else in there Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi opened the envelope widely and saw there was a sticky note stuck to the inside back. Yugi read the sticky note aloud. "**If you'd like to know more, read in the moonlight.**" Yugi paused. "That's odd Grandpa. It Must want me to read it at night!" He stuffed the envelope into his school bag. "Shoot! Look at the time! I'll come straight back to the shop after school Gramps!" He shouted over his shoulder as he rushed out of the door. He hated the thought of getting into trouble in class and ruining his perfect record.  
School wasn't too far from Yugi's home. Still he ran the whole way there. Weaving in and out of people who grumbled and cursed him as he did so. Yugi was a very well mannered boy but today he just didn't seem to be too focused on politeness. Maybe it was the rush he was in or maybe it was the excitement over the unusual post he'd gotten. Yugi got to school with ten minutes to the bell. _'Phew! That was fortunate' _he thought sitting down at his desk trying to catch his breath. Tristan, Téa and Bakura were already in their seats. Joey wasn't here, obviously late... again.

"Wow Yug! This is the latest you've ever been to class! Hope this isn't gonna carry on!" Téa smiled.

"No Téa, i swear. I got a bit side-tracked. Y'see I got the weirdest letter through the post today... It was in a golden envelope with a red wax seal on the back and-"

Yugi sentence was cut short as Bakura finished it. "-had nothing but a blank piece of paper and a cryptic note inside. I got one too Yugi, I wonder what it means..." Just then Joey burst into the classroom

"Shiit... shiiiit! I'm here! I'm here!" He shouted jumping into his seat.

"And just before the bell! Fuck yeah!" Tristan laughed giving him a high-five.

"Hey Yug, I got a weird letter today! It was all gold and junk and..." Joey eyes beamed excitedly as he spoke

"Me and Bakura were just talking about it! We both got one too!" Yugi smiled. "The note said to read it in the moonlight. I guess that means we have to read it at night." Just then the bell rang. The gang knew better than to be talking when their teacher got there. They all immediately stopped chattering and faced forward. Yugi was even more excited now. Desperate for night to fall so he could read the mysterious letter. At least he wasn't alone. His friends were part of it too.

After school Yugi raced home to the game shop where he lived. He couldn't wait to tell his Gandpa the news about Joey and Bakura. He flung the shop door open. Business was slow as usual, not to many people came to this end of town for shopping. All that was around here was a few charity shops and cafes. All the larger game shops got the trade in up town Domino where more people passed by doing their day-to-day things. Not a single customer in sight. In way he was glad. He was so tired from school that dealing with customers could prove challenging. Grandpa was already behind the counter, thumbing through the latest issue of Duelist magazine.

"Hey there Yugi!" Grandpa said looking up from his magazine. Yugi excitedly told his Grandpa about Joey and Bakura also receiving the same strange letters through the post. After he'd finished doing so his Grandpa smiled widely. "I can manage here Yugi, It'll be dark soon. Why don't you go upstairs to your room."

"Grandpa are you sure? I mean there are those heavy boxes round back that-"

"That can wait 'til tomorrow! Now run along Yugi!" Grandpa shooed Yugi off. He knew what a thoughtful Grandson he had. He was very proud of him. Especially after all his hard work at school and at the shop. The poor kid deserved a break.

Yugi didn't need telling twice he ran upstairs to his bedroom. He had a fairly small bedroom which was probably made smaller by all the clutter he had everywhere. Duel monsters poster and merchandise littered the room. He slumped onto the bed and reached into his school bag pulling out the envelope. In a way he was kinda nervous. He had no idea what could be written here. Duelist Kingdom had left him cautious. He never wanted to lose anyone ever again. A single tear rolled down his cheek, remembering how scared he was when his Grandpa had been kiddnapped. The second the tear crashed off his face and into his lap, a bright light glowed from around his neck and figure appeared in the corner of his room. He looked just like Yugi, they could of been twins. Although where Yugi was relitively short, he was tall and had darker skin. Yugi had amythst eyes where as this guys were more of a deep red. Also their hair was identical only Yugi's was a bit more combed and tame.

"Spirit!" Yugi said turning to look at him wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Hello Yugi." said the other in a stern and commanding voice. "It's dark now. Are you going to open that letter or are you just going to stare at it?"

"I guess i'm going to read it. I'm glad you're here spirit." Yugi said smiling up at him. He pulled the letter out of its golden casing once again. Only it was still blank. "Huh?"

"Look at all the artificial light in here Yugi!" The spirit of the puzzle laughed "Moonlight doesn't mean at night-time. It means in the dark"

"Right!" Yugi nodded turning off his main light and his desk lamp. The room was plunged into darkness all apart from the moonlight seeping in through the curtains, It was enough that Yugi and the Spirit could still make out the shapes of one another. Yugi looked back at the letter, suddenly bright lettering had appeared on the paper. '_Glow in the dark ink. Neat!'_ Yugi thought. "It says: **'As an experienced duelist you've been invited to attend the Shadow Island Duelling tournament. There are big stakes and even bigger prizes, all duelists wishing to attend must come to the Domino boat Docks a 5AM Sunday morning. Pack a small suit case and bring your deck'** It's about a duel tournament! But, that's all the information it gives" Yugi said looking up from the letter.

"Are you wishing to attend?" The spirit asked as Yugi switched all the lights back on. He hated the dark.

"I'd love to. Of course I would... but Grandpa needs me here. I can't just leave him to cope on his own." Yugi sighed.

"Your Grandpa is strong Yugi. Where do you think you get it from? Speak with him about it, he'd want you to be happy surely. I'm right by your side Yugi and there is nothing we can't face as a team." He smiled at Yugi who was listening to him speak in awe. "We'll also have all the support of our friends and we need to be there to support them too, just as they've cheered for us this whole time." The Spirit said clutching Yugi's shoulder firmly. He could be very persuasive and the spirit of the puzzle has always done best by him. No matter how tough it gets, Yugi always puts his full trust into him.

"You're right spirit! Even if I don't win, I'll be there to cheer on my friends!" Yugi smiled unzipping the front pocket of his bag to retrieve his deck. "Best start strategizing... It's Friday today! Not long to prepare!"

Over in the suburbs of Domino, In a large beautiful home, Bakura is sitting alone in his bedroom. Quite the opposite of Yugi's, It's very minimalistic. With white walls and white floors. The only furniture in the room is; a single bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table. Upon the bedside table was a lamp and picture of him, Yugi, Joey, Téa and Tristan, taken back at duelist kingdom. Bakura held it in his left hand and the envelope in the right. His eyes quickly dancing from one to the other. Then settling on the envelope which concealed the letter he'd just read _'Why pick me? I've never competed in a real duel.' _he thought _'Joey and Yugi are really top competitors.' _Bakura sighed, then his eyes moved over the picture in this other frame. Studying everybody's features intently. He cared a great deal for his friends. considering the circumstances they'd all managed to have fun at Duelist Kingdom. Suddenly he stopped being worried about the upcoming tournament and began to drift into pleasant memories. _'Who cares about winning? It'll be great to have another adventure with my friends' _he placed the letter and the photo back on his bedside table and settled down for the night. Excitedly awaiting Sunday morning and what it might bring his way...

Meanwhile, in the run down slums of Domino where the rich did not dare tread, Joey sat in a dirty flat. All around his feet were old beer cans and take away wrappings. His father was a drunk and a gambler who beat Joey mercilessly to get his kicks. Joey was safe for the time being. His father was passed out in bed snoring loudly. Joey was sat on the sofa (Which was also his make-shift bed) He'd probably been the first one to read his letter. As his father had gambled away all of their money the heating and electic had been cut off. Joey had been trying to do his homework on the windowpane as he noticed the strange glowing writing appearing on the letter. He was pumped for this tournament. He'd already packed his suit case and been through his deck and his strategies over and over. Sunday couldn't come soon enough for him. He needed a break from his father's awful behaviour. He was sick of having to always be the adult. He needed some time with his best buds, time to be a kid. Just a break really. _'an' I'm gonna win!' _he thought _'show 'em all no one messes wi' Joey Wheeler! Get da respect i deserve! Competing against Yug again doesn't bother me. We play wi' honour... but i wonder who else may be der...' _his thoughts trailed off as he rested his head on the sofa. He was beginning to get tired and really felt he deserved the sleep.

Kaiba sat at his desk and momentarily looked at the clock in his large office. Almost 11pm. He looked back to his laptop screen and resumed hammering the keyboard in a shockingly quick fashion, without glancing down to look where he was typing at all. He didn't need to. He'd mastered technology people hadn't even began to dream of yet. A laptop was child's play. Yet he had so much to do for an important meeting that was starting soon. seven in the morning to be exact. Only eight hours left... He was CEO of his own company and had plenty of people working for him at Kaiba Corp, however none that he'd trust with such an important client. They were all buffoons. This was also an idea of his own personal genius, so who better to explain it than him. Just then he hear a soft rap on the door.

"What?!" Kaiba snarled from his desk. Still staring into his laptop, eyes unblinking.

"It's me big brother" the younger of the Kaiba brothers replied timidly through the door.

Kaiba's face softened and he closed his laptop. "Come in Mokuba." Mokuba pushed the 9ft office doors and entered the room. He walked up to the desk and stood in front of his brother "Why are you still awake Mokuba? Where is Hobson?"

"Hobson is in the car. I begged him to take me here." Mokuba began to explain "I really miss you Seto, You're never at home anymore. I'm bored"

"I hired Hobson to keep you entertained, Mokuba. Not to drive you back to the office at ridiculous times." Kaiba said looking down at his brother.

"I know Seto. I'm sorry." Mokuba smiled "Oh! This came for you today Seto looks exciting huh?!" He held out the golden envelope to his brother.

"Thanks Mokuba." He said taking it from him and placing it neatly to one side of his desk.

"What?! You're not gonna even open it Seto?"

"Mokuba, You know it'll just be some ridiculous big-wigs inviting me to some corporate event. Worthless dogs just begging for investment." he snorted. Then looked to Mokuba who obviously was disappointed he'd not opened it. He smiled at his little brother "Fine but after i open it, You must go back home and let me finish up here. okay?"

"Of course, big brother!" Mokuba sounded almost giddy.

Kaiba picked up the golden envelope and opened it quickly without pausing to inspect it. He first pulled out the sticky note and read it aloud so Mokuba was included "it says; '**if you'd like to know more, read in the** **moonlight.'" **Kabia smirked "They shouldn't have wasted the paper" he then reached in and found the piece of paper. His eyes quickly scanned it. _'glow in the dark ink. What a cheap party trick' _but his eyes soon widen when he read what was written. "Mokuba, It's about a Duelling Tournament" he said. _'A chance to regain my reputation after that Yugi beat me. We'll soon see who the real king of Games is, Mutou!' _Kaiba put the letter down and placed his chin on his hands. He was so lost in thought he realized he was staring straight through Mokuba. "Go home Mokuba." he said finally. He wanted to be left in his thoughts. Mokuba looked at his brother, whose icy blue eyes seemed slightly glazed over. He left his brother in his thoughts and slipped out quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning. The day of the tournament. The sun was still rising, painting Domino's City skylines in a beautiful orange glow. Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Téa and Tristan arrived at Domino's Docks. All of them looked excited and apprehensive.

"Dis is gonna be awesome Yug!" Joey grinned. "All of us back together Dueling and dat! I've been goin' through all my strategies and i t'ink I'm gonna be tough competition for ya!"

"I can't wait either, barely slept a wink last night!" Bakura smiled.

"I'm just wondering about what that prize is! Whoever is running the show must have something special planned if they're gonna do a tournament right after Duelist Kingdom! I mean Pegasus offered out big bucks!" Tristan stated.

Téa looked at Yugi, he was awfully quiet considering how excited the others are. "What is it Yugi?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Yugi said snapping out of a stare. "Oh i dunno Téa, I guess what's bothering me is what are the stakes rather than what is the prize. I'm just a bit worried y'know after all the stuff we've all been through."

"Oh, Yug! Don't worry 'bout it! We've all got ya back!" Joey said patting Yugi between his shoulder blades.

"I know Joey" Yugi said smiling up at him. "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"It's 4:45." Téa said "Not long now."

"Odd, There is hardly anybody here!" Bakura said puzzled.

There were a few of them. Some faces Yugi didn't recognize. However some he did. "Hey looks like tough competition!" Yugi pointed out "There's some great duelist here, Look over there" He pointed into the small but bustling crowd "It's Mako Tsunami! And over there is Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!"

"Bandit Keith and bones are over there too Yug!" Joey said pointing. "One bitta trouble outta dem an' they'll feel some serious pain!" he growled.

"Oh Joey, use your brain!" Téa begged "You don't wanna get thrown out before it's even began!"

"Téa is right Joey, there not worth it!" Tristan said "We'll get them after!"

"Urgh men!" Téa said face-palming herself. "Is that-"

"MAI!" Joey shouted waving his arms about.

She rushed over to them. "Hey guys! Happy to see me?" she winked.

"Of course we are Mai! How've you been?" Yugi asked glad to see his old friend.

"I've been fabulous as always" Mai smiled. Although that was a lie, she'd been desperately lonely after Duelist Kingdom. _'No point dragging the mood down' _she thought to herself.

"Eh, i wonder who else we'll bump to!" Joey laughed. Although as quickly as it had began, their reunion was cut short.

"I guess this comepetition isn't that exclusive." Kaiba remarked matter-of-factly as his walked over his long white trench coat fanning out behind him, Mokuba in tow "Any stray is allowed in." he said looking directly at Joey.

"KAIBA!" Joey raged "Ya can't talk to us however ya want jus' cus you have money!"

"Oh really? Well just to let you know, It's not because I have money, it's because you're a second-rate duelist Wheeler!" Kaiba laughed.

"Nyeh? Urgh! Well I guess that's why we are all here eh? To see who da best duelist really is!" Joey said hands on hips.

"That might be why you're here Wheeler" Kaiba smiled "But i'm not here to see the best duelist. I'm here to be the best Duelist!" Kaiba smirked. Then turned on his heels away from the group. He loved winding Wheeler up. But most of all, he loved having the last word.

A large and expensive looking cruise ship pulled into the docks. It was marked all over with the same initails from the wax stamp on the back of the golden envelope. _'SM'. _Two men wearing deep purple, floor length hooded robes unboarded and stood at the bottom of the steps to the cruise ship. The first one held a megaphone up to his lips. "The tournament is about to begin" He said "Anyone not on the boat in five minutes... Well tough luck! Oh and another thing! Security is much tighter than Duelist Kingdom. Not on our guest list? No enty"

Yugi quickly turned and looked at Téa and Tristan. They both look back and give him a reassuring smile and nod. "Good luck guys!" Tristan beamed grabbing Joey in a playful head lock.

"Yeah!" Téa smiled "We'll be cheering for you guys right here from Domino! Besides, it mean me and Tristan will be here to keep an eye on your Grandpa!"

"Thanks guys" Yugi smiled.

Kaiba saw Mokuba's expression. He'd be leaving him with staff for a long time to finish his business presentation. He could see his brother missed him. Kaiba bent down to be at eye level with his little brother "Want me to come home with you Mokuba?" he asked. His stern look from the argument with Joey had faded.

Mokuba simply shook his head and smiled "No big brother. You go! Someone is going to win this and I'm sure it'll be you Seto! Besides somebody needs to stay here and make sure the goons back at the office don't mess up!"

The corners of Kaiba mouth curled up a little into a small smile. "You're a good kid Mokuba" he scruffed his hair. "I'll get Hobson to bring the Bentley around and make the arrangements for your care." He spoke quietly into his collar which contained his bluetooth set. One of his personal favourite gadgets. He gave Mokuba a quick hug and sent him on his way before boarding the boat. "Seto Kaiba." he said to the men in purple robes.

"We know." One of them said with a creepy grin. Unnerved by this Kaiba simply walked beyond them and onto the boat. "Room number One Mr. Kaiba" the other robed man shouted after him.

Without turning back to face them, Kaiba snorts "I wouldn't accept any less"

Yugi, Joey, Mai and Bakura board the boat too. Joey was first to stand before the robed men. "Urmmm, Hey 'der! I'm sure you know who i am, right!?" Joey said proudly.

"Name" the first robed man said to Joey.

"Nyeh! I'm Joey Wheeler! Duelist extraordinaire!" He claimed, slightly heated.

"Room 4 Mr. Wheeler." The second robed man said matter-of-factly.

Yugi and the others chuckled slightly. "That's our Joey!" Mai giggled.

"Next!" The men called.

"Look, this is taking ages!" Mai sighed. "I'm Mai Valentine, He's Yugi Mutou and He's Ryou Bakura."

"Miss. Valentine room 8, Mr. Mutou room 2 and Mr. Bakura room 3." The first robed man said as he boarded the boat.

"Hmm guys, looks like I'm a little further away. However you can always visit!" Mai smiled hopefully.

"Further away from that Kaiba at least!" Joey remarked. "Eh, how are these room numbers decided anyhow? Can't be on ability otherwise you'd be in number 1 Yug!" Joey was now talking loudly enough for Kaiba to hear, hoping for another pre-duel fight...  
And of course, he did hear._ 'But why should I react?' he thought 'At least I'm better than that duelling mutt... and with my new strategy, I'm going to blow Yugi out of the competition and out of his king of games title for good_.' He walked over to the rooms and went up to the door marked '**1**', at the side of the door was a perspex key card holder. Inside it was his room key card. '**Room 1- Mr. Seto Kaiba.'** It read and even had a picture of him in the top left hand corner. He flipped it over to the back but all that was on it was those same strange initials _'SM'. _He used his key card to open his room. Stepping inside it he was rather impressed. The room was of course smaller than the one he was used to on his own private ship. Although it'd do. Big double bed and an en-suite bathroom. '_Yes, this would definitely do.'_ he thought as he hung his coat up and relaxed letting his façade drop. He sat on the edge of the bed head in hands and worried about Mokuba and his precious company whilst he was gone. He began to massage his temples. He had enough to stress about and didn't know how much more of Joey Wheeler's annoying Brooklyn accent he could stand before his brain finally exploded. It was probably best for him to stay in his room.

Yugi and the gang however had found the buffet before the rooms. Everything looked so delicious! There was a note in the middle that read **'Welcome duelists, please help yourselves. _-SM_" **Although Joey had already began shovelling food into his mouth like a starved animal. "c'mon Yug! Free food!" he said through a huge mouthful of mini pizzas. When he realized he was being stared at by his friends. "What?!"

"Nothing Joey!" Mai smiled "I guess we're all just impressed about how much food your stomach can hold!"

"Hey guys, i think i am gonna go check out my room first" Bakura said.

"That's not a bad idea" Yugi added "I'm sick of lugging this suitcase about anyway!"

"All meet back here in 20?" Mai asked

"Sure" Joey said gulping down his mouthful "Give everyone else a chance at the buffet table 'fore i have at it again. 'Sides, i could do wi' a shower."

Everyone laughed as they made their way to their bedrooms. All of them tired from the early start and commotion they'd faced...


End file.
